Reward
by Astralpilgrim
Summary: Is it time for Gene's final reward?
1. Chapter 1

**Reward by Astralpilgrim**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any recognisable Ashes to Ashes or Life on Mars characters (although DCI Tom Dawson is mine). They all belong to the BBC, Kudos, Monastic, etc. No money being made, no infringement intended.

**Rating: **We'll start off at K for the first chapter, and see where we go from there - shall we?

**Timeline: **Spoliers for the S3 Finale.

**Author's Note: **As I've been ill for quite some time (and currently recovering from surgery), I haven't written for ages (and actually doubted whether I would again). The Ashes to Ashes finale on Friday evening changed that. If you're happy enough to read S3 finale spoilers, please read on... (and let me know what you think).

Chapter One

By rights, Gene Hunt should have been an old man by now. How many lost souls had passed through his hands? He was sure he didn't know. Over the years, the painful memories of Coronation Day had resurfaced more than once, but he had managed to force them back down - to somewhere beyond his subconscious. Needed to if he was to do his job. Always swore to himself that this time... this _next_ time... he would go to the pub too. Always new souls, but - troubled souls. Always someone else to help.

Taking another gulp of whisky, he leaned back into his seat, and surveyed the empty CID. After hours, everyone had gone home (or wherever) for the night. Would it continue? he mused. If this... _world_ was indeed of his own making... would it continue after he left? And who would help those who came after? Another mouthful of whisky gave him the selfish answer of 'maybe it wasn't his problem'. Not anymore. Just how long was he expected to stay here? To rid the streets of filth over and over? 'This time,' he murmured aloud. 'This time... I'm going to the pub...'

A few days later, Gene had a visitor - in the shape of one DCI Tom Dawson - and with a jolt, realised that decisions about him were once again being made behind his back.

"Sorry about this," Tom offered. "Really thought you would have been briefed before I got here."

"Not a dicky-bird," Gene responded. "So - the powers at be think that I could do with a change of scene, eh?"

"Something like that."

"Mm. Would've been nice if they'd tipped me the wink."

"Yes, well... you know how these things go at times."

"Don't I just. Drink?" Tom looked up to see Gene holding up the half-empty whisky bottle.

"Why not?" ventured Tom, amiably - and watched as Gene poured two rather generous measures. "Thanks," he added, as Gene offered a glass to him.

"Cheers," said Gene - hardly pausing as the glass reached his lips.

"So - " began Tom. "Any loved ones? Got the missus at home, have you?"

Gene narrowed his eyes at that question, wondering where this was going.

"No," he replied at last. "Was married... but that's all ancient history now."

"No... _significant other_?" Tom let the phrase hang in the air, and noticed Gene's eyes glaze over for a moment, as if recalling something - or some_one_. "Gene?"

"What?"

"I was just wondering if there was anyone else close to you who would be affected by your... change of circumstances."

"Nope. Just me. Birds just mess you up - I'm better off on me own."

"Right. Well... this is really why I'm here. I'm to take over from you here at Fenchurch East CID."

"Oh, _are_ you now?"

"Yeah." Tom swallowed. "You see Gene... the 'powers at be' have decided that you have done all you can. Time for you to give up the reins, and go to your reward." Gene spluttered on his whisky, and laughed.

"My reward?"

Tom waited until Gene had regained his composure somewhat, before continuing.

"I know who you are, Gene. And I'm just like you." As Gene leant back in his chair, and rested his feet on the desk, Tom took in the cowboy boots. "Well, maybe not exactly like you."

Gene's face became serious.

"What exactly are you tellin' me, Tommy boy?"

"It's time for you to go to the pub, Gene."

Gene's eyes grew wide.

"Where are you from?" he managed.

"2010. A dawn raid that went wrong. Was shot in the heart." Gene swallowed to try rid himself of the bizarre notion that he felt like crying. "I was only 6 months on the job as well - I had so much more to give, Gene!" The frustration was evident in his voice.

"Yeah," breathed Gene. "I know how that goes. How old were you?"

"20."

"Jesus." Gene shook his head. "Maybe it _is_ time. But what's this reward you're goin' on about?"

"You've done a lot of good work here - only right you should be rewarded."

"Yeah, okay - but 'ow?"

"Oh, that's more than I'm allowed to know, Gene - but I'm sure it will make all you've done worthwhile."

"Well, I 'ope so. There's been a lot of good stuff 'ere... but a lot of shit as well." He paused. "Welcome to my world."


	2. Chapter 2

"You don't have to do this, y'know. I've walked this road before - I do know me way."

"I know," Tom responded. "But you are the first soul that I'm saving. I'm getting some practice in." A wry smile played on Gene's lips.

"You'll be fine."

They walked the next part of the way in silence. Then:

"Gene?"

"Mm?"

"How long did it take you to forget?" No question needed - Gene knew exactly what Tom was referring to.

"Truth?" Tom nodded. "I don't know," Gene admitted. "But, you will. You will forget. 'Course that means it feels like you've gone ten rounds with Muhammad Ali when you do get the memories back... but that's the price you pay, I suppose."

A few moments later, they were stood in front of The Railway Arms. Gene looked up at the facade, and then drew his eyes down to the door - remembering when he'd lost his friends to what lay inside... remembering as the door closed behind her...

"... Gene?"

Shaking his head slightly, Gene turned to face Tom.

"Thank you," he offered - although it sounded as if those words didn't come easily to him.

"You're welcome," Tom responded. "Are you ready?"

"I never realised it, but I think I've been ready for a while." Tom nodded. "Anyway..." he cleared his throat. "It's all yours now."

"Yeah - what's the one piece of advice you could give me?"

Gene thought for a moment. "Don't let the bastards get you down," he decided. "Oh - and know when it's time to leave. I had a bit of bother with that last one," he added - almost wistfully. Suddenly, he offered his hand to Tom. "All the best."

"Same to you," Tom responded, shaking Gene's hand firmly. "See you again, maybe?"

"Who knows?" shrugged Gene - and with a smile, pulled away towards the pub door.


End file.
